Mas alla de las pupilas de Gin
by Detective Reivil
Summary: Mi version de la vida de Gin!


**Hola! A todos! Ya se siglos desde que no subo o actulizo, pero la verdad es que la inspiración me ha abandona por ratos, pero en esta ocasión, tenia una historia guardada por mucho tiempo que quería compartir con ustedes! La verdad, es que el tono de este fic es muy diferente a cualquier otro que haya escrito, pero viendo el personaje, se lo merece, prometo que será un fic corto, pero simplemente creo que es una oportunidad de que ustedes conozcan mi versión de UNO de mis personajes mas usados y favoritos GIN!**

**Mas ****allá de las pupilas de Gin**

Capitulo 1

Un ángel, es un ángel

_La __mayoría de los seres humanos sueñan con la cercanía de un ser celestial, como un ángel. El hecho que la gente cree en una visión de los nombrados Ángeles como seres amorosos, protectores, con alas hermosas, rodeados de una luz blanca luminosa y miles de bellas características nos da una idea errónea. Uno pensaría que un ser humano con todas aquellas cualidades será una bendición o se sentirían honradas en ser consideradas Ángeles. Pero, que pasaría, si aquella ilusión de perfección se volviera en un infierno infinito? Si aquellas alas fueran navajas que perforaran el alma acabando con cada fantasía. Que pasaría si un ángel quisiera arrancarse las alas, prefiriendo morir…. Que pasaría si ese ángel, no conoce el amor? O mas bien, no le interesa conocerlo…Que pasaría si ese ángel mostrara rencor ira en su mirada, seguiría siendo ángel? Podríamos reflexionar aquello, pero tengan en cuanta, que el ángel mas bello del creador, ahora es personificado como un monstruo rojizo...cuando la historia dice todo lo contrario…La duda aquí es…Sigue siendo ángel?_

_(Fuera__ de una elegante mansión en un pueblo ingles se puede observar dos mujeres charlando tranquilamente en un fabuloso jardín lleno de flores blancas)_

-Vaya, si que su hijo es buen mozo (_Señalo una mujer pelirroja en ropas finas)_

-Ja, mil gracias…. (_Sonrió una mujer rubia mientras tomaba al pequeño entre sus brazos)_

-Si, se parece a su madre… (_Dijo cariñosamente un hombre de pelo dorado corpulento y ojos azul celeste)_

-Mi amor, que cosas dices, me haces sonrojar…

-Jjaja bueno ambos son muy buen mozos _(Agrego la dama elegante de cabellera rojiza)_

-Porque? Porque esa mujer no le teme a mi padre…Porque no suplica por su vida, porque no baña los jardines blancos de rojo? Porque no tiembla? Porque? No entiendo…_.( Penso el infante de escasos 7 años aun atrapado en los delicados brazos de su madre)_

_(El__ hijo de aquella familia inglesa, tenían razón era buenmozo, bueno, era claro que seria así, ya que sus padres tenían atractivas cualidades de sobra. El pequeño varón tenía ojos azules con tonos grises claros, su piel era como de porcelana y su cabello era dorado o más bien a veces tornaba a un color mieloso, muchas veces esto dependía de la luz. Por ejemplo en plena luz del día, el sol reflejado en su cabellera lo hacia lucir de un color dorado llegando a cobre y en las noches podría lucir platinado contrastado a la luna llena. Obviamente, tengo que agregar el porte de este infante ingles que era la de todo un caballero, siempre con la cabeza arriba y su caminado suave y firme al mismo tiempo, pero todo esto era opacado con su inteligencia. No existía tema o platica tonta para el, podría llegar a conservar una platica de una película tanto a un serio asunto político o mundial, sin mencionar los negocios que eran su fuerte. El lenguaje, ja, era pan comido, o que mas se puede decir para una persona que dominaba cualquier tipo de idioma que se propusiera aprender, para el era cuestión de querer hacerlo, y si se decidía lo aprendía en unas cuantas semanas. Sin dudas seria un hombre ejemplar y modelo a seguir, o así lo imaginaba la sociedad)_

_( Unos ladridos robaron la __atención de la invitada tanto como de los anfriteones)_

-Ja, discúlpenme , debe ser mi amada Mimi, no esta acostumbrada a estar sola..(_Sonrió, la invitada)_

-O Madam White, nos hubiera dicho, nuestra servidumbre puede servirle a su cachorro…( _Menciono la dueña del lugar)_

-No lo crei propio, discúlpenme iré por el…

-No, no se moleste madame… _(Detuvo el hombre de pelo con tonos dorados_) Deje que mi hijo vaya por el canino, es mas, podrían jugar un rato juntos…Hijo…Podrías hacerte cargo? ( _Miro al pequeño de cabellera fulminante_)

-Claro padre… _(Bajo su cabeza y devolvió la sonrisa para escapar suavemente del abrazo de su madre)_

-Si, sirve que se distrae un poco… (_Suspiro la mujer inglesa)_

-Como? ( _Pregunto confundida la mujer pelirroja)_

-Si, nuestro hijo ha tenido muy mala suerte con las mascotas, le hemos comprado desde mascotas caseras a lo mas exóticos y todas terminan o muertas o perdidas de un día al otro…que desgracia... (_Sollozo la bella mujer)_

-O POR DIOS, POBRE NIÑO DEBE DE ESTAR DESTROZADO_… (Comento la ama del animal)_

_(El mas joven de la casa se encontraba enfrente del porche de su majestuosa casa, observaba al perro el cual era blanco igual que las flores de su jardín, era diminuto y algo peludo)_

-Mimi? Un nombre demasiado afeminado? No eres macho? Vaya que tu ama esta mal de la cabeza…( _Susurro al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano para acariciar al animal, pero este al parecer no le agrado la idea ya que decidió morder la delicada mano del ingles.)_

-Auch…. (_Se quejo sosteniendo la mano herida)_ Estupido perro, eres igual que los demas…. _(Susurro para después dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios)_

(_Horas mas tardes tres figuras deambulaban por el extenso jardín para toparse con el joven de pupilas grises azulosas, el cual, estaba solo aun con su mano herida, en la cual resbalaban diminutos hilos rojizos)_

-POR DIOS! HIJO QUE TE HICISTE EN LA MANO? (_Cuestiono su madre)_

-Nada madre, un accidente…

-Hijo madame white ya se retira, donde esta Mimi? (_Pregunto el padre)_

-A…si…le di un poco de chocolate para agradecerle su visita (_Menciono sonriendo dulcemente)_

-QUE TU QUE????? (_Gritaron las tres voces de los adultos al unísono, para correr enfrente y ver al canino blanco teñido de carmín)_

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (_Lloro la ama del canino abrazándolo)_

_(El__ apuesto niño se asomo en una de las esquinas para observar aquel espectáculo, su rostro angelical había cambiado notablemente hasta iluminarse con unas pupilas idas y profundas que podían mezclar satisfacción y rencor)_

-Bye bye perrito…( _Balbuceo tiernamente)_

_(Pasaron__ horas para que la honorable mujer se retirara con el canino fallecido, fue una tarde larga y un drama inolvidable. Sus padres tal vez perdería toda posible comunicación con aquella mujer, al menos, claro, que hubiese dinero de por medio, Acaso no era eso lo que todos querían? Querían aparentar amistad y lealtad a la hermosa familia inglesa por podré y conveniencia…Y lo triste es que esto es la realidad, el mas fuerte sobrevive y el débil muere, pero en ocasiones, los débiles tiende a usar su inteligencia y buscan el manto protector de los fuertes para después derrocarlos y quedarse con toda la gloria. Mas aun así, esta familia, que para muchos seria envidia. Vivian así, bajo un escudo de indiferencia y soberanía muy lejana a lo que la gente promedio podría imaginar. Esta situación, era tan lógica para el menor de la familia, que cualquier otra teoría era errónea para el. Por esta misma razón, para evitar aquella penosa y deshonrosa escena de soborno el pequeño se encerró en una alcoba color vino que era decorada por distintos cuadros que le sumaban un tono mas serio pero a la vez melancólicamente admirable. En el centro de aquella habitación, haciendo un contraste sobresaliente, había un piano, un piano color blanco, el color que lo acosaba, un color que odiaba pero amaba a la vez. El hijo de la pareja magnate se acerco al piano, jalo el banquillo lentamente para sentarse, ya sentado respiro tranquilamente y empezó a tocar. )_

_(De aquel piano salían melodías tan acorde y diferentes a el, si muchos eran encantados por la melodías que retumbaban por las habitación era descritos como los mas afortunados. Ya que, muchos presumían que aquellos que oyeron las melodías de este infante eran seguidos por la buena fortuna y hasta al punto de llegar a borrar dolorosas sombras del pasado, pero por más que tocara, el niño de ojos grises azulados nunca sintió que fuera tan especial…O el hecho que lo nombraran ángel, le resultaba absurdo…)_

(_Sigilosamente un hombre entro a la habitación color vino, parándose a lado de su sucesor)_

-Hijo…. (_Susurro)_

(_El niño no puso atención alguna, solo marcaba los tonos mas graves en el piano y continuaba con su melodía)_

-Hijo, lo que hiciste ahora, fue algo muy malo, por mas que quisieras recompensar aquel animal…A un canino…nunca se le debe de dar un chocolate, es mortal para el, es un veneno puro….solo es un dato que quería compartirte… (_Explico)_

-Padre, no se burle de mi inteligencia, se perfectamente lo que hacia…

-Como? Entonces? Puedes explicar tu comportamiento? _( Dijo el hombre subiendo su tono de voz)_

-Debería tener explicación? Solo quise ayudarte a teñir el jardín…. Acaso, el carmín…no es tu color favorito? ( _Sonrió al terminar su melodía)_

_(Aquella__ fue la ultima conversación que tipo con el hombre que se hacia llamar padre, ya esa misma noche no hubo desfile de tonos rojizos en el jardín como era de costumbre. El infante miro desconsolado tras su ventana al ver que esa noche su patio no tendría el color predilecto de su padre, eso quería decir que esas rosas blancas había sobrevivido y no serian cortadas al día siguiente…Una vez mas…el débil había tenido suerte…los rosales blancos habían escapado al su destino diario. Al día siguiente tanto el heredero de esta peculiar familia, junto con sus madre, se pusieron sus mejores ropas y llegaron a la oficina del soberano su hogar. La madre, le repetía a su hijo, que lo mas probable era que su padre hubiese tenido unos pendientes en un despacho y no lo había tenido tiempo de avisar, así que, seria una grata sorpresa llegar a la oficina de este para darle una visita y mostrarle apoyo después de una larga noche.)_

_(Guiados__ por la secretaria pasaron por los largos pasillos y los exóticos muebles que adornaban el edificio. Finalmente, la mujer rubia giro la perilla dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro…pero…de aquel rostro...solo salio una agudo llanto…que rompía los tímpanos de aquellos a su alrededor)_

(_Un cuerpo degollado, una cabeza arrumbada en una de las esquinas y una alfombra rojiza tendida bajo su cuerpo inerte. Todo aquello manchada la zoleta color perla de aquel lugar. La madre del infante cayo desmayada, mientras la secretaria lloraba desconsolada pidiendo auxilio...Pero, el joven, el joven, solo camino hacia el cuerpo y lo miro furioso)_

Padre, que egoísta eres….dejarte matar, tan fácil? Eres tan débil? Que humillante? Por tu culpa! No tuve mi flores blancas banadas de carmín!

Continuara

00 Les dije que era diferente? Que opinan? Continuacion?

Saludos a Palito-chan,Miss Kudo, Cote, Rani 07, Little Thief, Nachis, Hikari y a todos los que siempre me apoyan


End file.
